RWBY: An Outsiders Journey
by Lord-Nex189
Summary: What happens when a cybernetic enhanced biomedical engineer, who is a fan of RWBY, is thrown into the world of Remnant? parings: Blake/ OC Rated T-M for language, violence, blood
1. Introduction Letter

Chapter 1: A Introductory letter

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY that privilege goes to Rooster Teeth.

Dear old friend,

I have no illusions as to how I survived a micro black hole but it happened and how the fuck I ended up in Remnant. Yet, as I sit in my office as an old man, reaching the end of my life, well second life, I look upon my many accomplishments on both Earth and Remnant. On Earth, I developed modern day cybernetic implants and ushered in a new age of scientific development. On Remnant, I helped to bring about a new age in hunter and military technology, and married a beautiful woman, a Faunus, and a strong huntress. Nevertheless, I know my life is nearing its end, I have decided to tell you my full story, a story that not even my wife knows in full. It is the story of action, horror and romance; it is the story of an outsiders journey.

Sincerely,

Dr. Dante Nox Greyon

Authors note: Don't expect an update for a while because I have to write the entire story and get it edited and I am also going back to college for my sophomore year so this is going on the back burner. I will try to get the first chapter up before classes start but no promise. In addition, what do you think

AN2: Whoops noticed a glitch on the first publish removed a second Dr. Dante Nox Geryon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An unfortunate experiment

_Dear old friend, _

_ As you know, I am not originally from Remnant. I am from Earth. You know that I was transported via failed warp drive experiment. However, what you do not know is how that came into existence._

_ Sincerely, _

_Dr. Dante Nox Greyon_

Location: Earth, North America, United States, New Mexico, 60 miles south east of Albuquerque, Deus Ex Machina Industries Headquarters, 5th subbasement level, cybernetics testing chamber 11C, October 15, 2114.

The sound of metal on metal crashes through the room, I see the attacker locking his arm blade with mine as we both struggle for control. I send a thought to my arm to activate the implanted taser system. A nanosecond later my wrist rotates 180 degrees and a system of small ultraviolet lasers create a path of ionized air from my finger tips, then a bolt of electricity leaps from my metallic finger tips and impacts the assailant. The electricity causes uncontrollable muscle spasms and he drops to the ground. Suddenly a mechanized voice sounds, "Test complete, Doctor Greyon". I respond, "Computer, provide post test diagnostics of my arm. I want energy consumed from the DERPS (Disposable External Rechargeable Power Supply) and what would happen if a simulated lethal voltage was used". I extend my right hand to my assailant and fellow co-worker, Dr. Ryan H. Jenson. "How are you?" I ask, "Any negative effects?"

"No, my arm is undergoing a diagnostic but my ocular, leg and heart implants are fine." He says.

"Good, for a moment I thought the discharge would have short circuited you implants". I laugh as I help Ryan to his feet and we both takeoff our helmets. Both of us are wearing the testing safety gear. This gear is military prototype armor. The gear consists of black tear-proof material, synthetic muscle exoskeleton and nano-titanium plates that look like the Male Phantom armor from that old game, Mass Effect 3 sans helmet and no armor covering the cybernetic arm. The helmet looks like the Helghast Assault trooper Helmet from Killzone Shadow fall. "Diagnostic test complete. The L5[x] shows a heat build up before firing, sufficient to produce third degree burns on unprotected organic tissue. Recommendation: Find a way to reduce energy consumption or improve internal heat sinks" the computer states. "Clarify the heat issue". I say.

"Statement: Heat level is 158 Fahrenheit". The computer responds. "How is the power draw?" Ryan asks.

"Statement: Power draw is 10% per non-lethal shot, Dr. Jenson".

"That's an acceptable power draw, but what is power draw for a lethal shot?" I ask.

"Statement: Power draw for a lethal shot is 50% per shot, Dr. Greyon".

"That's unacceptable, I am going to talk with Dr. Buck up in power cell RnD". I say as I pull on my lab coat. I walk out of the testing arena, walk to the elevator, and pull out a stim-Pac. putting the cigarette-sized stim in my mouth I pull out a lighter, ignite the stim, and inhale deeply as caffeine and nutrients fill my lungs and as a result, my blood stream. I enter the elevator and swipe my ID card. To this day, I still have no idea why we still use this archaic technology when neural implant reading is more secure. "Warm greeting: Welcome Dr. Greyon. Question: What floor would you like to go to?" the computer asks me. "I was wondering where Dr. Ashley Buck is".

"Informative: Dr. Buck was last logged in subbasement level 10, testing chamber 19 D". The computer says.

"I would like to go to subbasement level 10". I say.

"Acknowledgement: Request confirmed. Logged Dr. Dante Greyon has left subbasement level 5". The elevator begins to descend five floors. When the elevator stops, I walk out and a holographic drone flashes in my face "Accept call." I say a tad annoyed. "Dante, glad I finally got through to you". My boss, John Thanatos says as the drone transforms into his image, he is 6 feet 2 inches and of Greek dependency. His cybernetic eyes glow green. "Something you want, boss?" I ask and start walking down the hall. "Yes, I called to find out about the test. How did it go?"

"The system preformed flawlessly, but I have issues with DERPS and heat production."

"What is wrong with DERPS?" He asks.

"It works fine at only a 10% depletion per non-lethal shot…" I start to respond.

John cuts me off, "I am sensing a massive but"

"Yes, for a lethal shot, it consumes 50% of the entire power cell".

"That is a little excessive".

"Also the heat produced from a single shot, lethal or not, heats the outside metal to about 158 F. Not enough to cause any kind of damage to the cybernetic but it will cause third degree burns on any organic tissue and will start to melt synthiskin". I say, "After I discuss possible DERPS improvements I am going to install a ceramic heat shield to prevent burns".

"Or you could improve capacitor design and keep the system under its current power". John says

"That might work and would fix any issues with power in the long run. That might be just enough to push delivery to the beginning of next month depending on how testing goes". I explain to my boss.

"On a different topic, I was wondering when you are going to propose to Ashley."

Shaking my head, "Why do you ask, did Lucy bug you to ask me again?"

"Yes, and come on, I may be your boss but I have also been your friend since high school".

"Alright, if you must know, I am going to propose to her tonight in geosynchronous orbit. At the Apollo station restaurant". I tell him, "It took me a year's advance reservation for the window seat".

"Oh how romantic, I am taking Lucy there on our wedding anniversary in November".

"She'll love it, I will stop by your office after I am done with the L5[x]. Lets do lunch today in old town".

"That sounds like a plan." The image of John disappears as the call ends. As I walk down the hallway towards the testing chambers, I pass Dr. Smith and a General. "Doctor, General". I greet them both.

"Ah Dr. Greyon, just the man I wanted to see, this is General Aries." Dr. Smith introduces me.

"What can I do to help you General?" I ask.

"Dr. Greyon, I hear you're testing the new L5[x] today. When do you think it will be ready for distribution in the military?" the general asks.

"It is hard to say, the main systems are performing to hardware specs, the arm, which I am currently wearing is more efficient than the L4[x] in every way; it is stronger, can withstand more force and has a lethal and non-lethal taser system in addition, to the blade and retractable claws". I explain, "The armor is made out of .5 inch think Titanium nano-metal battle plate and the synthetic muscles are designed with tank lifting and throwing in mind".

"I look forward to the delivery date for the arm, thank you for your time, Doctor". I shake his hand and continue to the testing corridor. After a neural scanning checkpoint I walk to chamber 19 D. upon arriving, I enter and sneak up behind my girlfriend and future wife, Dr. Ashley Buck. Surprising the 5'9 woman with a hug, "Dr. Buck I need your help with a project". I say

"Dr. Greyon, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you, what can I do?" She asks

"Well for starters you can allow me to take you to dinner tonight. Then you can help me with the energy capacitors in the ITS (Implanted Taser System)".

"Doctor, are we going to run the power test today?" one of her co-workers asks.

"Yes, I am going to help Dante with the L5[x] and be back later". She says to the man. We turn and walk out of the testing chambers and head up to the cybernetic labs. "Dante, back in the testing chamber you said something about dinner tonight". Ashley says.

"Yes, I am not going to tell you where we are going but I can say that you need to wear your best dress". I say giving her a kiss on the head.

"Oh, how fancy. What is the occasion?"

"What, I need a reason to take my beautiful girlfriend out for a nice dinner?" I fake being insulted. She punches me in my organic arm, "Oh shut up, you love me" I laugh. We make our way to the elevator and swipe our ID cards, "Friendly Greeting: Greetings Dr. Greyon, Dr. Buck. Question: What floor would you like to go to?" the computer asks.

"10th floor, cybernetics lab." I say

"Acknowledgement: Request confirmed. Logged Dr. Greyon and Dr. Buck have left subbasement level 10."

The elevator starts its accent up, "So what went wrong with testing the L5[x]?" Ashley asks.

"Nothing too dramatic, the ITS needs a capacitor upgrade if we want to pump more lethal shots, it takes 50% of a full DERPS cell to produce one shot". I sigh, "The good news is that non-lethal shots only consume 10% of a full DERPS cell".

"So let me guess, improving the capacitors will help to produce a lethal voltage using less energy. But that is going to come at a cost of higher heat production per shot, not recommended for stealth". Ashley says deep in thought.

"Well that is another issue I have is the heat production, at current levels a single shot causes the arm to heat to 158 F." I pause for a moment, "It is high enough to overwhelm current heat diffusion systems but still low enough to not effect the actual inner working of the cybernetic". We both spend the rest of the ride in silence thinking about how to solve the problems. The elevator opens and we walk into the lab locker room and I change into my normal work attire, consisting of light grey kakis, black sneakers, and light DEMI (Deus Ex Machina Industries) body armor and a black button down t-shirt. I throw my lab coat back on and proceed through the decontamination airlock, as the lab is sterile. After two minutes of being showered in a fine, anti-microbial mist, I walk into the lab. My team is hard at work designing the next augmentation or working on a new level of implant. I walk over to my workstation; Ashley is already over there and is tapping her foot impatiently, "Took you long enough". She says as she starts working on an ITS.

"Yeah well I needed to change". I snap back. I send the unlock command to my left arm and take a coin to the large screws that pop up. Twisting them to the left I lose feeling in that arm as the artificial nerves are disconnected from my nervous system. I then grab my arm at the elbow and twist counter clockwise and an audible clink is heard. I lower the L5[x] to the workbench and attach my current personal arm the L4[z]. The L4[z] is identical to the L5[x] but doesn't have armor or tank lifting or throwing in mind; it also lacks the new ITS. I line up my arm with the elbow connection point and turn it clockwise. Then I tighten the screws and the tingling sensation that comes when your arm falls asleep comes over my nerves as the artificial nerves start transmitting sensory information to my brain. A line of text appears projected by my cybernetic eyes that read, 'arm sync complete'. I make a fist over and over to get feeling fully restored. "Now that you have your personal arm back on can we begin?". Ashley says glancing up at me from her work.

"First things first, new heat sink system." I say as I gather the tools needed to access the inner workings of the cybernetic. Using a 50-mega-watt electromagnetic unlocking ring, the outer casing pops off to revile the armor sections. "Pass me the micro tire iron". I tell Ashley.

"Okay, here". She says while handing me the tool. Then she goes to work on improving the ITS. I place the tool on an indented section of armor and push down. I then turn it the tool to the left until the armor pops up. I then repeat the process down by the wrist. Using my left arm, I pick up the detached armor section and expose the inner protection plate.

"Hey, do you know where the 2mm flat head screw driver is? I ask Ashley.

"Yes, I am currently using it to attach another charge capacitor to the ITS". She says.

"Okay…Hey Mike?" I call over to a coworker.

"Yeah, Dante?" He responds as he looks up from his computer.

"Can I borrow your 2mm flat head screwdriver?"

"Yeah, how did the ITS test go today?"

"It was successful but the normal heat sinks ran too hot and the power requirement for a lethal shot was too high". I explain.

"So I guess that's why Ashley is in the lab?"

"Yep, hey Ash? How much longer is it going to take to finish upgrading the capacitors?"

"I just finished. It's going to take forty-five minutes to see if DERPS can provide less power for a lethal shot". She explains.

"HMM, I have an idea". Mike says.

"What is it?"

"You said something about how heat production was an issue".

"Yeah…"

"Well why don't you create a heat to electricity transfer system so that the heat generated from each shot recharges the capacitor banks". He explains.

"That is genius, I know you were working on that for another augmentation, do you have a spare?" I ask.

"Yep". He produces a small device with a wire leading from a small ceramic cylinder, "Just got the first dozen off of prototype productions".

"Ash, is the upgraded capacitor ready to be fitted into the arm?" I ask

"Yes, I suppose that testing the draw from a DERPS would be more accurate when its in the arm".

"You have tested it to make sure I don't blow out another important part of the cybernetic?"

"Yes all I did was add a new capacitor that boosts the voltage with less input". She says.

"Well now lets install this, hey mike, can you tell Joe, and Frank to install the upgrade in all of the L5[x]'s?" I ask as I take off the metal plate and expose the inner workings of the cybernetic to the outside air.

"Yeah I can". He responds and plugs in the free wire end into the new capacitor before twisting the locking mechanism into place, "Circuit is established between capacitor and heat bleed system".

"Great". I say as I remove the current capacitor system. Then I slide the new capacitor into place. Using the mini screwdriver, I tighten the new system into place, and then I run the wire and ceramic sleeve to the heat sink system and fit it over the system, locking it into place. Repeating the process with the wire, the new system is fully installed, "Run a test from the computer". I say to Mike. He activates the test function and the arm jumps to life and the capacitors glow blue as they become saturated with energy then flashes at the same time the ITS fires a lethal test shot, "Power draw status?"

"Power consumed is 10% per shot at lethal voltage". Mike says

"Fire it again, see if the energy consumption drops again". I say. Again the capacitors glow and flash as the ITS fires again.

"Power consumption has dropped to 2% per lethal shot". Mike reads the results.

"I am guessing that if we fire again we will see another drop." I think out loud. The capacitors charge and flash a third time.

"Power consumption has dropped to 1.3% per lethal shot, want to test it again?"

"Yes". The system flashes twice this time.

"Power consumption for the shot I ordered dropped to 1.0% per lethal shot, the second shot was the heat bleed detecting enough power to fire off another shot to prevent an overcharge". Mike says

"Fire it again". I say. The system flashes three times.

"Power consumption dropped to…this can't be right…" Mike begins

"Well what is it?"

"Power dropped to 0.13% per lethal shot".

"That means that…"

"A non-lethal shot would use heat only, making the augment only need a DERPS for lethal shots" Mike finishes.

"I like it, lets do more tests later today". I say as I replace the first metal plate, then the armor, and finally the outer plate. As I am replacing the arm components, "Hey Dante, I am going back to my testing chamber, ill meet up with you at 4". Ashley says as she leaves the lab. After the arm is reassembled, I replace the DERPS cell and set a diagnostic check on the arm. "Hey Dante, are we going to run those tests now?" Mike asks.

"No, why?"

"Well its getting close to lunch time and I am starting to get hungry".

"Oh shit, what time is it?" I ask frantically.

"The time is 11:30 am MDT, Dr. Greyon". The lab AI says.

"I am thinking that it is time for a break, and I have a Lunch meeting with Dr. Thanatos, and I think its time to tell him we are ready for the COT". I tell Mike.

"The L5[x] still needs to finish its diagnostics cycle but as soon as it finishes I will put it in your locker. Go meet Dr. Thanatos then come back to get the L5[x]". Mike says.

"Thanks mike. I owe you a beer". I say as I walk out of the lab. I arrive at the elevator banks and push the up arrow. The middle elevator flashes its arrival light and I step into it, "Warm greeting: Welcome Dr. Greyon. Question: What floor would you like to go to?" the computer asks me. "I was wondering if Dr. John Thanatos is still in his office".

"Informative: Dr. Thanatos is still in his office". The computer says.

"I would like to go to level 20". I say.

"Acknowledgement: Request confirmed. Logged Dr. Dante Greyon has left floor 10". The elevator starts its climb. I exit the elevator and walk down a hallway to John's office. I turn the corner and his secretary, Hope, "Hello, Dante". She greets, "Are you here to see John?"

"Yes I am". I respond.

"Hold on a moment, Dr. Thanatos? Dr. Greyon is here to see you".

"Send him in". John replies in a rushed voice.

"Thank you, Hope". I say as I walk into John's office. I notice the holographic images of a general and two admirals. "Ah, Dr. Greyon we were just talking about you". John says.

"General, Admirals, Dr. Thanatos". I nod at each.

"Dr. Greyon, my name is Admiral Hackett, to my left is General, Johnson and to my right is Admiral Hood. We are here to discuss the delivery date of the L5[x]".

"Testing is proceeding as planned, as of now the only two tests that remain are the civilian observation and an improvement of the ITS". I say as I stand ram rod straight.

"What is the civilian observation test?" General Johnson asks.

"The civilian observation test is mounting the arm on a person, in this case me, and having them go for a full 24 hours, with public interaction to see if anyone notices anything out of the ordinary with the arm". I explain, "The purpose of the test is to test the stealth capabilities of the cybernetic".

"And what about the ITS?" Admiral Hood asks.

"The ITS is performing to specifications but I, as well as my other colleagues have an issue with the power draw and we have found a way to maximize efficiency. At the current rate, we will easily meet our deadline".

"That is good to hear because we called to inform you that the deadline has been moved to the end of the month". Admiral Hackett says. "Good day gentleman". He says as the three holograms disappear. At this point I share a brief moment of complete freak out with John. "Well fuck!" I shout, "That gives me two weeks to move a still experimental cybernetic to a full production run".

"Well then, how soon can you start the Civilian observation test?" John says.

"I can begin the COT today, we have four complete, two left arms and two right arms and ready for testing. The heat sink upgrade has been installed and will help to maintain capacitor charge". I tell John.

"How does the heat sink help maintain capacitor charge?"

"A system of heat to electricity transfer that bleeds into the capacitors. It can be bypassed by a neural command to let the heat radiate through the traditional heat sink". I explain.

"That is actually brilliant, are you going to pick up an L5[x]?"

"Yes, it will only take a second as I had it placed in my storage locker for COT". We both head to the elevator.

"So where are we going to go for lunch?" John asks.

"I was thinking something in Old town". I say

"That sounds wonderful". The elevator arrives and we both step in, "Warm greeting: Welcome Dr. Greyon and Dr. Thanatos. Question: What floor would you like to go to?" the computer asks us. "Floor 10". I reply "Acknowledgement: Request confirmed. Logged Dr. Dante Greyon and Dr. John Thanatos have left floor 20". The ten floor decent lasts a few minutes. I walk over to my locker and replace my L4[z] with the L5[x] and walk back to the elevator. Again the computer greets me, "Warm greeting: Welcome Dr. Greyon and Dr. Thanatos. Question: What floor would you like to go to?"

"Floor zero, armory/ transport". John says.

"Acknowledgement: Request confirmed. Logged Dr. Dante Greyon and Dr. John Thanatos have left floor 10". The computer says and the elevator descends to the armory, "So are you wearing your DEMI armor?" John asks.

"Yes, are you?" I retort.

"Look, I have lost both my arms, eyes and one leg so what the fuck do you think? And you have lost both of your eyes and one arm." John says.

My eyes loose their natural blue color and flash a deep crimson, "Point taken. Are you going to arm your self or are you content with your arm blade?" I ask as my eyes revert to their normal color.

"I always carry a tranq-pistol with me. What about you?"

"Well I would be content with my arm blade and ITS, but that system is as classified as it gets, for now so I'm taking a standard 9mm pistol". I say, grabbing said pistol. It has a silencer, laser sight and ion charging system to allow for armor piercing.

"Don't you think that is a bit much?" John asks.

"No, the last time I was attacked by the Assholes at Sapiens' Purity, they came at me with fucking riot gear they jacked from the moles in the police department. So yeah I think having a black ops standard pistol is okay to have". I say as I slam the clip in place and load a round into the chamber. I also grab three extra clips and flick the safety on and place it on a quick draw holster attached to my right thigh*. We walk to the maglev train station that runs ten miles away from the main building, 'the trip lasts 10 seconds thanks to the wonder of modern technology and new inertial systems that were developed at, you guessed it, DEMI'. I snicker a little at the last thought.

"What's so funny?" John asks.

"On nothing its just that nearly 90% of all modern technology has come from DEMI and I thought of a joke that involves that tidbit of information". I explain as we walk through 10 meters of solid titanium at the hub maglev station. DEMI was built to be accessible through maglev train and we have our factories and storage area built in the same area, all ten miles apart for safety sake. At the hub station, we have the option of taking a car into the city, a 50-mile drive, or take the city-bound maglev to the city's main transportation hub. Getting on the city bound maglev train I activate my phone and start to right my next book with the working title of, 'Cybernetic enhancement: The next step in Human Evolution'. I am currently working on a chapter on how using custom made DNA implanted metal can provide a massive speed increase between organic tissue and the synthetic material. John is working on something classified as his screen is automatically changing the words to gibberish or symbolic font or numbers. The fifty-second train ride ends and we exit in the central transportation hub. We step out onto the platform and then walk to the escalators and move up to street level, where we hail a hover taxi and go to Hacienda Del Rio Cantina in old town. We are seated and we order our drinks, Mountain Dew for me and a Pepsi for John. "So I know that I keep you busy in the labs but I assume that you have some semblance of a life outside of the company?" John asks.

"As a matter of fact I do, as surprising as it must be to you, Ashley and I have been watching an old Anime called RWBY". I tell my friend and our drinks arrive and we order our food, "I would like the beef fajitas" I say, "and I'll have the chicken fajitas please". John says.

"So what is RWBY about?"

"RWBY is an old anime that was produced by Rooster Teeth Productions back in the early part of last century". I explain, "The show focuses on a group of four girls, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang on their trip to become huntresses. They fight with unique weapons like a high velocity sniper scythe".

"I see why this show appeals to you, I may have to watch it. How many seasons are there?" John asks.

"Twenty and two movies, each season varies a little in episode number but it is worth it. The story is well written and the characters are all flawed in some way, there is a shadow war and epic fight scenes".

"Now you've peaked my interest, are there any trailers that I can watch?" John asks. Before I can answer our fajitas arrive and we dig in. I have finished about half of my meal when I take a few minutes to pull up the Red trailer and I send it through the cyber link** between John and I so we can both see and hear it.

After we finish the trailer, John breaks the silence, "You know I was skeptical of the sub-dermal translator implant with wireless streaming ability, but I am glad that you invented it and made it so cheep, at $1 USD".

"Yeah, I still can't believe I managed to miniaturize everything in one prototype and make the software easy to update through the neural implant. But how did you like that trailer?"

"It makes me want to watch all the trailers and the series".

"Well I wouldn't mind re-watching the series again, I binged on season one and two last night".

"That is still acceptable for only one night".

"I guess so, do you want to watch the other trailers?"

"Fuck yeah". John says and I set up the white trailer to play and go back to eating my meal. By the time both John and I finish our meals, we have managed to watch up to episode 8. We pay our individual bills and we hail a cab back to the city's central maglev station.

"I know that RWBY was an old project by the original founders and crew of Rooster Teeth but you have been a fan since junior year of High school why wait all this time to watch RWBY?" John asks.

"Well RT has announced that they are going to be premiering the next iteration of RWBY at RTX 2115. So I decided to watch the original run in its entirety to prepare for RWBY: The Next Chapter." I explain.

"What do you know about it?"

"Only that it takes place 100 years after the events of the second movie, RWBY: Shadow Fall, that signified the end of the original RWBY run." I respond. We walk into the maglev station and scan our ids and we are granted access to the return trip, "So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" John asks.

"I need to test the L5[x] again before we can clear it for combat training, then I have a 2 o'clock meeting with General Aries about the new LPUI armor prototype to see if we can move it to main production." I say.

"Why you? I know that you worked on making it cybernetic compatible but shouldn't someone from the armory do it?"

"Normally yes, but because I was the last to modify it, I want to test it with an implanted next gen implant. The boys in the armory know and understand it." I reply.

"I know that Dan O'Brien is augmented and could do it just as well as you, unless you are talking about using it to see how the L5[x] performs in a stealth environment." John says.

"Bingo." I deadpan.

"Well I hope that your day goes smoothly." John says as we step out at the DEMI hub. "What do you have on your day?" I ask. As we step onto the main tower maglev tram.

"Well I need to call the secretary of state, talk to the UNSA (United Nations Space Authority) about possible escort for the asteroid mining colony's, and then its dealing with the media, regarding that asshole who shot up the rehab clinic."

"What are we saying?" I ask.

"We are going to persecute him to the fullest extent of the law, we are deeply sorry that this happened, and blah, blah, blah. The usual corporate legal bullshit that I have to deal with." John says. The tram arrives in the station and we disembark and head to the armory. After storing the guns properly, we head to the elevators, "Warm greeting: Welcome Dr. Greyon and Dr. Thanatos. Question: What floor would you like to go to?"

"Floor one, the lobby" I say,

"Floor twenty, executive office" John says.

"Are you meeting the general in the lobby?"

"Yes, I just hope that he is impressed with the armor. Working on the cybernetic, stealth field was difficult but I think I managed to do it."

"Well, hope the meeting goes according to plan see you later Dante." John says as I exit the elevator, "See ya, John." I walk to the receptionist, "Hello, Dante. What can I help you with?" she asks.

"Yes, I was wondering if General Aries is here?"

"One moment," She looks at her computer, "Yes he is here, would you like me to page him?"

"Yes please."

The intercom springs to life, "General Aries to the lobby, General Aries to the lobby." I wait a few minutes before a general appears. "General" I greet and extend my hand for a handshake.

"Dr. Greyon," He says and takes my handshake. "What do you have for me?"

"Well General, lets go to the test lab and I'll show you."

We walk to the elevator, "Warm greeting: Welcome Dr. Greyon and General Aries. Question: What floor would you like to go to?"

"R&amp;D floor."

"Confirmed, place Biometric ID on scanner." The general and I look into a retina scanner and I place a Skin sample to confirm my DNA.

"Why did you have to place a skin sample for your BID?" Aries asks.

"Simple, I have two ocular implants that came as a result of a Sapiens Purity attack." I say. "Normally I consider it a touchy subject, however with what I am going to show you, that is the perfect transition."

"Arriving at R&amp;D floor." The elevator announces. We walk out and I lead the general to the tech demo lab. As we walk I notice that he prefers his left leg extends faster than his right leg, "General, you have had some implantation done, I recognize a L4[n] leg when I see it."

"Yep, I was doing a rotation on Mars when a group of Martian Liberation Army ambushed the Martian President. One of them was armed with a standard issue rail-gun. He was aiming for the president, so I fired at him with a desert eagle, bullet lodged in his knee, he aimed for me, pulled the trigger and missed my center of mass, but blew my leg off. My squad mate dropped him, and that is the last think I remember before waking up on the Olympus orbital hospital where they asked me if I wanted an implant. I said yes and then they asked me if I wanted to continue my military service, again I say yes and they implanted me with the L4[n]." He says. "Now what is the armor you wanted to show me?"

I strip down to my boxers, socks and tank top.

"Ah yes, the LPUI is a re-invention of an existing armor system, the VIP BGS." I say as I begin to don the armor. First I put on the pants, and then I don the concealed body armor vest. The vest is molded to the shape of my muscles adding a little definition but unlike my skin, this is made of an impact-absorbing, bullet and knife proof material. I then pull on a black shirt and put on some black boots with a piece of hard armor on the ankle joint. The final thing that I put on is a black floor length trench coat with white trim and a small piece of hard armor on the left bicep. The last think I put on is a pair of black fingerless gloves that have hard armor covering the top of the hands. I then tell the general what the boys in the armory have told me, "This is the LPUI or Low Profile Urban Infiltration armor. The boots are made from standard Martian armor, the pants and shirt are made from a under layer of synthetic and natural materials but sandwiched between the inner and outer layer is a graphine material that is arranged to be bullet proof and tear resistant. It is also coated in an extremely hydrophobic material to keep the user dry. The concealed body armor vest is what we have been using for decades so no major changes there. The coat is the most important thing that we have." I explain. "In addition to being made of the same material that the pants and shirt are made of, it also has a meta material covering to give the wearer limited active camo but it will only function for thirty seconds at a time and if you move too fast the effect is greatly reduced. It can be powered in one of two ways, 1. External DERPS pack, worn on the belt, or 2. The DERPS of an L5 class cybernetic. Both use induction power transfer." I tell the general.

"I am very impressed, I guess you had the idea to use the internal DERPS cell on the L5 class to give a user more uses." General Aries says.

"Yes sir I did."

"What about the gloves?"

"Well like the boots they are the fingerless version of what you used on your Martian tour."

"Is there anything else that goes with the armor?"

"A meta material recon hood is stored in the coat." I say as I reach into the coat and open a small pocket where I pull out a small square sheet of fabric. I unfold it and put the hood on, I then fasten the coat shut and pull my hands into the sleeves and say, "Cloak." I fade out of site except for my eyes.

"The fact that I can see your eves is concerning to me…" The general begins, I disable the cloak and walk over to a locker and retrieve a pair of sunglasses that the general recognizes as a pair of infiltration glasses. "Problem solved" I say as I put on the shades and re-engage the cloak as I fade from sight completely for ten seconds. As I fade back into existence the general makes another comment, "Is the L5[s] going to be made with meta materials so that someone doesn't need to walk around with both their hands indisposed at all times?"

"Yes the hand will be made with Meta materials but that drives the cost of the L5[s] up to $30,000,000 per arm. Not a pretty price tag, and that it is worse than what we are already using as the amount of energy required to hide a moving hand is tremendous." I say. I am about to continue but an alarm sounds through the level, "Warning, Warning, High levels of Hawking radiation detected, High levels of Hawking radiation detected." The automated AI spews.

"Ah Shit!" I Yell, "We need to get out of here now!"

"Hawking radiation?" The general asks.

"Prototype warp drive test, it is normally contained but if there is a leak then…we need to leave right now!" I start to run towards the door, the general hot on my heels. "AI, Where is the concentration the highest?"

"Radiation levels are spiking near Tech lab 41." The AI informs us.

"Lets go!" I say as we sprint to the stairwells.

'Faster, faster' I think as I push my body to its limit. Just as we round a corner, a black hole spawns into existence. "AH FUCK! ARIES! BACK TRACK RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I yell as I try to fight the air current and massive gravitational force. But I know its in vain as I am yanked off my feet and pulled into the black hole, the last thing that goes through my mind before I loose consciousness is how I never got to be with Ashley for the rest of my life.

Location: Unknown, Local Date Unknown, Earth date: October 15, 2114.

On a Schnee company train loaded with dust, and robots a black hole flickers into existence for a few seconds before dumping a unconscious man, clad in all black, into a passenger car. The crew unaware of the extra cargo they just picked up and the fate that awaited them as they make their way to Vale.

Additional information:

* New Mexico has an open carry law that makes having a visible side arm legal

** Cyber linking is the process of streaming data from a smart phone to the neural implant, which then converts the signal into usable data and project video onto the retinal implant and transmit audio to the sub dermal translator implant.

Authors Note:

Well this was a long time in the works but I finally finished the chapter. This is the only time we get to see Earth in this fic, the next chapter we dive head first into the world of Remnant. How will Dante react to a new environment? Leave a review if you want, I am interested about what you think about my idea.

Word Count: 66000


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY AOJ character sheets

Authors note:

Hey guys, first: Happy New Year. Second, this is not a new chapter I am still working on that. But this acts as an info dump so that you can know about characters basic information. Some info will not be completed as it plays a bigger role in the plot and will be explained in the story in more detail.

Name: Dante Nox Greyon

Title: Dr.

Height: 71 inches (180 cm) 5'11"

Weight: 149 lbs (68 kg)

Eye color: dark blue

Race: Caucasian

Hair color: brown

Hair length: shoulder length

Age: 29

Birth date: July 15, 2085

Birthplace: Boston, Massachusetts

Languages: English, Japanese

Education: 12 years Public school

4 years John Hopkins University (undergraduate)

2 years MIT (graduate)

2 years Mars University (PhD)

Degrees: Bachelor of Science in biomedical engineering

Masters in cybernetic implant design

PhD in biological-synthetic (Biosynthetic) fusion

Cybernetics: two ocular L4[z]

One left arm at three inches above elbow: personal: L4[z] one in Remnant: L5[x]

One neural implant L9[z]

Hobbies: Accurate Star Wars Lightsaber fighting.- using the official fighting styles

Shooting guns at a range

Watching Anime

Playing video games

Parkour

Appearance: Dante has an athletic body with well-defined lean muscles.

Cybernetics

Ocular L4[z]: the same size as the natural eyeball, the ocular L4[z] has cameras that boast Retina Grade resolution, with thermal vision, night vision, flash protection and 3x zoom. The z model vision (by American system) is 20/10 by default. As with all Ocular cybernetics, the eyes project a HUD type to give the user additional information about their other cybernetics. A problem with the ocular L4 series is that extreme emotions can trigger the normal Iris mimic to show the red internal lights causing a terrifying red glow.

L9[z] the neural implants help to coordinate mental functions and provides the signal encoding to enable seamless movement for cybernetic limbs or systems. The z model has limited Internet connectivity, as it is a striped down version of the military implant. Because it is of military origins, it has the ability to read the users vital data and projects it to the rental implant.

Cybernetics are ranked as L#[-]

Where L signifies that it is safe for implanted human use. # is the production model. And - is a letter from a-z to signify the feature type and price, a: being least expensive and z: being the most expensive. The letters m, n, x is used to describe military level cybernetics.

For example an L4[z] is the fourth production model and the z means that it is just below military grade.


End file.
